


Story request

by Ikuni



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikuni/pseuds/Ikuni
Summary: Hey, i hope to find writers which want to write  one or two or more fics for me.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9





	Story request

Hi there, I hope to find a few writers which want to write a few fics (with more than 5000 words and multiple chapters)for me because I don't really have the time beside reading to write one self. :) 

i'm a whore for hurt/pain(emotional, torture, physical, kid abuse) stories where zoro is on the receiving end.  
And I although love stories with zoro/sanji. In which Sanji helps zoro or is with him captured. A little bit Sanji hurt would be ok too. :) 

Although I'm new to the self/reader insert, but I have a Fantasie for this one and maybe someone want to write it for me, who knows. :p  
I would love to read a story where the reader Is held prisoner by the marines in a labatory and experimented on (and hard punished if she doesn't do what they want) since she is a 3year old kid and had eaten a devil fruit.  
The devil fruit should be has the power of a black wolf.  
And the marines want to make her the perfect weapon in the wolf Form with super speed and power such as a high resistance against sea stone.  
She should be have a scar over one eye(like zoro) and blue eyes. And blind on one eye.  
Her weapon beside claws and tooth could be a sword or shurriken.  
Her mind is strong and she only does things for the marines when they threat her, like hurting somebody innocent.  
Zoro and sanji should be her savior maybe because they are captured or something like that.  
After this she joins the crew and the adventure start. 

Maybe someone has a likewise idea and would love to write it. 

I would love to read these stories.  
Sorry if I have many or a few grammar/spelling or word mistakes but my mother language is German ;)


End file.
